Yaoi and Yuri pokémon stories
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Bunch of Yaoi and Yuri pokémon stories, Lemons included in some... I take requests for couples!
1. (Dawn & May) SapphirePearlShipping

May ran her fingers through her Skitty's fur, watching as she reacted by letting out a loud purr, she smiled intently.

"HIYA MAY!" A cheerful voice boomed, making May almost leap out of her skin.

She turned her head to come face to face with Dawn, who had just left her "Whatcha doing?"

May giggled slightly as she turned to her Skitty, who was curled up in a ball "Just admiring Skitty"

Dawn stared at May, an idea popping in her head "Haruka-Chan!" She cried, throwing her arms around May's shoulders, which she blushed at.

"D-dawn! What are you-"

She was cut off by Dawn's cheek rubbing hers in affection "Admire meeee!~" She sang, making May's blush darken.

"E-eh?!" She cried, her sapphire eyes bursting with embarrassment and confusion.

Dawn giggled, bringing a hand to Mays other cheek, rubbing it softly and winking "Gotcha!"

Dawn quickly jumped back, leaving May staring at Skitty with a shocked expression.

"Hey! Nurse Joy said the rooms will be booked by 6, so i suggest you hurry up!" Dawn called back, it took May a while to notice how far Dawn had walked, she shook her head and stood up, returning Skitty to her pokéball.

May ran to catch up to Dawn "Where did you get Haruka-Chan from anyway?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

Dawn smiled, her hands behind her back as her ocean eyes glimmered "It means far away, or distant in Japanese. We dont see each other much so i decided to call you it, of course you know what chan means so im not going into detail"

May stared at her "You nicknamed me?" Blinking a few times she watched as Dawn's face pulled into a frown.

"You dont like it?" She asked, the glimmer in Dawns eyes fading.

May's eyes widened "N-no! I like it! Its pretty!" She squeaked "I cant really stop you since i let Drew call me airhead, your nickname is nicer though"

Dawn's smile returned as she looked down at the grass, opening her mouth to say something only to shut it again.

"What's the matter Hikari-Chan?" May asked, giggling as Dawn blushed.

"You nicknamed me?!" She shrieked, her eyes widening.

May pouted "You dont like it?" She teased, a smirk taking over her pout.

Dawn giggled "Of course i like it, its beautiful, just like- FLOWERS!"

May jumped, staring at Dawn with huge eyes "W-where?"

Dawn's head flew around, she sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Sorry, i like flowers" She told May, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

May didnt believe her, but decided to let it slide "Whatever you say Hikari-Chan"

_***Later in the pokémon center***_

Dawn sat down on her bed, which was to the right of May's, stretching her arms she stared at May, who was looking at something on her phone "Talking to Drew?"

"Grasshead, yes, talking, noo" She let the no roll off her tongue, adding more effect to the sentence.

Dawn sighed "What did he do now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

May continued to stare at her phone "He's dating Brianna" She said simply.

Dawn raised an eyebrow to this, giggling, which soon turned into heavy laughter "He must be pretty desperate to be going out with her" She joked.

May joined her in laughing, making her way over to Dawn's bed, sitting next to her as she regained her breath.

"Hikari-Chan, who do you like? Guy wise" May asked curiously, smiling as she blushed.

Dawn rubbed her cheeks, instantly knowing she was blushing by the way May's eyes stared at her cheeks "N-no one! I dont like any guys!" She cried, hiding her face in May's shoulder without realizing it.

"O-oh, okay t-then!" May stuttered, a deep blush forming on her cheeks "This is getting very intimate" She told Dawn, who ignored her.

"Who do you like Haruka-Chan?" Dawn asked, her face still covered by May's shoulder "Drew?"

May's eyes widened "No! Never in a million years!" She shrieked, she could feel Dawn's smirk on her shoulder.

"Suuurreeeee~" Dawn said sarcastically, suddenly becoming really hot and bothered, she let out a frustrated growl, pulling May's arm closer to her.

May widened her eyes as Dawn dug her face deeper into her shoulder "W-what are you d-doing?"

Dawn groaned "Im not comfortable" She paused, pulling herself from May's shoulder and looking into her Sapphire eyes "Hey, Haruka-Chan?"

May blinked a few times, curiously staring at Dawn, wondering what she was going to ask "Yes Hikari-Chan?" She asked.

Dawn looked away for a moment, swallowing down a lump in her throat before placing her hands softly on either side of May's face and leaning into her, to collide her lips into May's.

May widened her eyes, until she noticed the tears in Dawn's eyes she thought she was doing it just out of tiredness.

Dawn pulled away, tears running freely down her cheeks, worrying May "Sorry Haruka-Chan! I-i- I didnt know what came over me i-" She couldnt finish the sentence she was on as she burst into a fit of tears.

May widened her eyes and pulled Dawn in for a hug "Whats wrong? Why did you do that?" She asked, holding Dawn as close to her as possible.

Dawn grasped May tightly "I missed you so much!" She cried, Nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck she shocked May with the next words she said "I think i love you Haruka-Chan!"

May just stared at the wall as she let the words process in her mind, then images flashed in her mind, like when they first met in Sinnoh and when they started to travel with each other in the Kalos region before leaving each other "I think i love you to" She paused "Hikari-Chan"

Dawn continued crying "I-im so sorry!"

May sighed and pushed Dawn away, which made her crying harsher, until May decided to pull Dawn back to her for their lips to collide once again, this time they both reacted positively. May grasped Dawns waist, her thumbs rubbing in a circular motion. Dawn took the moment to wrap her arms around the back of May's neck.

After a while they both broke apart for air, staring at each other in a way they never had before.

May panted harshly, pulling Dawn back to her, flipping her onto her back and straddling her, which Dawn didnt mind, she pulled Dawn's body to her as she started leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck, making Dawn gasp loudly.

Dawn writhed under May "M-may" She moaned, she didnt mind May taking over her, since she knew May was the stronger of them both, there was no point in fighting her off.

**To be continued...**


	2. (Dawn x Ursula) OstentatiousShipping

Ursula stared at Dawn who was waiting for the results of their latest contest to appear on the screen, her mind flaring with ideas to start an argument.

"You should really dye your hair, it looks atrocious" She said with a smirk etching its way onto her face.

Dawn growled and turned to Ursula "Piss of Ursula, at least i dont look like an ice cream"

Ursula rolled her eyes "At least i dont look like- nevermind, i dont want to waste my time talking to trash"

Dawn was about to lash out at her before she spotted her picture on the screen, along with Ursula's.

"Damn it" Dawn said through gritted teeth as she watched her rival smirk in satisfaction "How come its always us two, why cant you be more like Zoey!"

Ursula's face pulled into a scowl quickly "Are you sexually attracted to her or something, you always bring her into conversation"

Dawn raised an eyebrow "Jealous or something?" She teased.

Ursula looked away, a pokéball grasped roughly in her right hand "Fuck of Dee dee" She hissed, walking out of the waiting room.

Dawn widened her eyes "Did i say something?" She asked herself, turning her attention back to the screen which was now showing Ursula appearing on the stage "I only mentioned Zoey..."

_'Maybe because she's one of your most respected rivals' _Dawns inner voice chirped.

"Oh shut it you!" Dawn snapped, ignoring the weird stares she was getting off the other Coordinators.

_'You should apologize, she really respects you as her closest rival and maybe even friend' _

Dawn growled, mentally hitting herself for talking to her inner voice.

She stood up, brushing herself off, she ran to the dressing rooms, looking at herself in the mirror and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

As if on cue Ursula walked in, not noticing Dawn until she looked up "Oh, joy" She hissed, looking away from Dawn who was now turning her attention to Ursula.

"You just read my mind" Dawn grunted, with a roll of her eyes, glaring at Ursula, who was now walking to the other side of the dressing room.

Ursula mumbled something, making Dawn snap her head to her.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, her pupils narrowing dangerously.

Ursula turned around, looking quite startled "Nothing?"

Dawn had lost it with Ursula, she grasped her by the wrist and pulled her to herself "Sure it was nothing, why dont you say it again?"

Ursula blushed a light pink, looking away from Dawn "Why would you care!" She snapped, coming face to face with Dawn.

Dawn flinched a little, letting her hands slide off her rivals wrist, until Ursula decided she didn't want to break the position. She grasped Dawn by the wrists and pushed her into the wall that was behind her "You dont know how much i despise that girl Zoey"

"She has never done anything to you!" Dawn snapped, gritting her teeth together in anger.

Ursula snarled, pressing Dawn's wrists into the wall "You dont know why i hate her, dont say she has done nothing when you hardly know about my relationships with people!"

Dawn felt pain elope her arms as the shock of Ursula's steel grip pressing her wrists into the wall made a shiver run up Dawn's spine "W-why?" She asked, pain clear in her voice as she watched her rival quiver in anger.

Ursula stared at her rivals weak state "Rivalry is something to fight for" She softened her grip on Dawn's wrists "You're the only rival i ever want, i dont want that to change" And with that she completely let go of Dawn, making Dawn release a sigh of relief.

"I dont see why im so special" Dawn whispered, reading her rivals pained face.

"You just are" Ursula said simply, putting a hand on Dawns cheek, which she blushed to.

Dawn's blush only rose as Ursula started rubbing circles on her cheek "Ursula! What are you-"

"Your foundation isnt spread properly" Ursula pointed out, watching contently as Dawn drew in a breath, only to let it out slowly.

Dawn without knowing it, put her hands over Ursula's, pressing her face further into her rivals hand, which Ursula was surprised at, she then decided it was just Dawn's way of saying sorry, so she let out a deep breath "Im sorry Dawn" She said sadly, looking down at Dawn's wrist, which was slightly reddened due to what had just happened.

Dawn smiled softly "Same here"

Ursula was lost in Dawns beauty for a few moments, she cleared her throat "U-uh, the contest?"

Dawn froze, staring at her rival, a sly smirk forming on her lips "The contest can wait, not like we only have one ribbon, right?"

Ursula stiffened "I guess, what did you have in mind?" She asked, mentally thanking she didn't have to leave with an awkward atmosphere left between them, well, her anyway.

"Lets play truth or dare" Dawn said cheerfully, jumping up and down, making Ursula raise an eyebrow.

Ursula rubbed her temple "Whatever, you go first"

Dawn stared at the ground, clearly in thought "Ooh! Ooh! Have you ever kissed someone?" She asked, making Ursula almost choke on air.

Ursula widened her eyes, clearing her throat she played with her fingers nervously "Uh, I-"

Dawn pressed her finger to Ursula's lips "Okay then, so you haven't, neither have i" She leaned in close to Ursula "We have something in common" She said huskily, smirking as Ursula blushed.

"W-what?"

Dawn ignored her question, brushing her lips against Ursula's "Lets have a bit of fun with this" She said with a smirk.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
